


One last goodbye, maybe?  (Part one)

by TheShortyFlashLover



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortyFlashLover/pseuds/TheShortyFlashLover
Summary: A quick mission, a heartfelt goodbye and a character that goes to the past. Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Five: has anyone seen Klaus?

Diego: I think he’s under his bed 

Five: under? 

Diego: I said what I said 

(Five teleports to Klaus’ room) 

Five: (kicks the bed) Klaus! 

Klaus: yes my loving brother 

Five: get out from under the bed I need your help 

(Klaus comes out) 

Klaus: make it snappy I’m very busy with, you know, people to conjure and all that jazz 

Five: People ? Klaus are you high 

Klaus: the question is Hi how are you and Sadly no, my pesky problem requires me to be sober.

Five: klaus, what’s the one thing you’ve always wanted?

Klaus: I don’t know a rich sugar daddy, you tell me.

Five: be serious 

Klaus: fine, I’d want a chance to say goodbye 

Five: goodbye? (A look of realization) you mean...

Klaus: you asked me and that’s what I want 

Five: you help me and I can give you that chance 

Klaus: really? What are we doing, you name it.

Five: you’re going to help me break into the commission 

Alison: klausss, fiveee! 

Five:(yells) up here 

Five: (to klaus) Not a word about this 

Alison: everyone wants to go out for some ice cream, are you guys coming? 

Klaus: I-

Five: we would love too, but we are going to have to decline 

Alison: fine then, your loss

(A while later) 

Five: are you ready to go? 

Klaus: don’t get me wrong brother I love what your offering, but why do you need me 

Five: here’s the thing, they’ve upgraded the security room for the briefcases since I’ve you know (mimicking explosion) and now the only person that knows the code is the Handler. 

Klaus: waiting on the me part 

Five: the room has a thermal sensor meaning no one can go in unless the code is put in 

Klaus: no one except 

Five: ghost don’t have a body temperature so they won’t trip the alarm 

Klaus: Bold move brother, even for me...


	2. One last goodbye, maybe (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my first part and this one is going to be a bit sad, but hopefully it’s worth it.

Five: alright guards are on break, you ready for this 

Klaus: I hope so 

(Klaus attempts to conjure and struggles)

Five: come on klaus hurry up, the guards will be off break soon. That briefcase will benefit us both.

(Klaus struggles harder as his hands begin to glow blue and a ghost begins walking to the briefcase room) 

Five: YES YES 

(A bell rings dismissing the guards from break) 

Five: NO! Klaus youre doing great but you’ve got to hurry 

(The briefcase floats toward them as a guard turns the corner of the hall and the case makes it out of sight just in time to avoid the guards attention) 

Five: let’s get out of here 

(They teleport away) 

(An hour later) 

Five: alright klaus as promised , Vietnam, 1968.

Klaus: We made it, we really made it 

Five: listen klaus stay here for a second 

(He teleport away) 

Five: klaus you’re asleep 

Klaus: damn am I dreaming again 

Five: I mean you from this time, you have until you wake up 

Klaus: Wha-

Five: GO! 

(Klaus walks away into the bar and the rest of the family stays out of sight.) 

Klaus: D-Dave 

Dave: hey, where did you go?

Klaus: had to step out for a minute 

Dave: well I’m glad you’re back 

Klaus: hey, do you want to meet my family? 

Dave: WHAT!? 

Klaus: shh, come with me 

(They walk out laughing) 

Klaus: Dave these are my siblings 

(Everyone awkwardly says hi) 

Klaus: I’ll be back inside, in a minute 

(Dave nods and walks away) 

Diego: you ok? 

Klaus: yea- (shakes his head) No (tears up) No I’m not 

(They hug him) 

Klaus: how do I tell him goodbye (crying) I know how he died, I can change it 

Five: you- you can’t, you don’t know what it will do to the timeline. We have to leave soon 

Klaus: timeline, TIMELINE, SCREW THE TIMELINE, what has the timeline ever done for any of us. We protect the WORLD AND WHERE HAS THAT GOTTEN US. YOU (to Luther) Were on the MOON for YEARS and WHERE DID THAT GET YOU. YOU (to five) gave EVERYTHING to protect the world from ending and WHERE has it gotten you, a man in a child’s body who never got a childhood. YOU (to Vanya) our father LIED to you and where did that get you, emotional enough to end the world and YOU (to Diego) Tell me you wouldn’t do ANYTHING to see her again, to tell her you love her. WHY should I have to leave the ONE person in my life who treats me like an adult, like they care about me, The person that I love. 

(Everyone is silent) 

Klaus: I’m going to say goodbye 

(He walks away) 

Dave: hey-hey...hey what’s wrong come here (hugs klaus) why are you crying?

Klaus: it’s (sobs) nothing 

(They stay in the hug until Klaus has stopped crying) 

Dave: are you ready to talk now? 

(Klaus shakes his head) 

Dave: that’s ok we have time 

Klaus: Dave, I have to tell you something...

Dave: you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to 

Klaus: I need to say this... Dave I..l. I have to go for a while and I don’t know when I will get back, so I (voice crack) 

Dave: hey take it easy 

Klaus: Dave I have to say goodbye to you and I’m having trouble finding the words 

Dave: (shhh) let’s just say Until we see each other again, you are coming back to me right? 

Klaus: (crying and voice cracking) I...promise 

(He looks at the time and wipes his tears) 

Klaus: I’ve ive got to go now but I need you to promise me something. Tomorrow on patrol, please it’s important, keep your head down and watch for bullets. I’d try to tell you not to go, but I know you wont listen, so look out for yourself please. 

Dave: klaus...I 

Klaus: promise 

Dave: I promise 

(Klaus walks out and back to the siblings. He barely reaches them when he breaks down and falls to his knees. The siblings pick him up) 

Klaus: let’s go 

Diego: sorry buddy, no can do 

Klaus: wha-

Five: we have decided that one of us should stay back and just your luck we voted you 

Klaus: wha- I...I can stay. 

(They all agree) 

Five: when you’re ready to come home, use this (hands over briefcase) 

Klaus: thank- ..thank you...thank you 

Alison: now go save Dave

Klaus: what about other me

Five: oh he won’t be a problem 

Luther: I guess it’s time for us minus one to go 

(They agree and say their goodbyes) 

Vanya: don’t forget, you always have family and you better come back to us.

Klaus: I promise. 

(Five takes everyone but klaus and they leave. Klaus returns to Dave) 

Dave: Kla- I thought you had to go? 

Klaus: it’s not important, I’d rather be here with you. 

Dave: so you can stay 

Klaus: yes, there was a...change of plans.


End file.
